


Ripped at Every Edge

by hernameinthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Jealous Allison, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Modeling, artist lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you that you wouldn’t enjoy modeling,” Lydia says, the exasperation in her voice tinged with fondness. “You’re terrible at keeping still.”</p><p>Hurt flashes through Allison and she drops her eyes to her lap. “Well sorry I’m not as good as Erica,” she mutters bitterly.</p><p>OR</p><p>Allison doesn't like how complimentary Lydia is about her new model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped at Every Edge

**Author's Note:**

> For both a tumblr prompt ("I'm afraid you'll replace me + Allydia) and the Artist(s) AU prompt from twfemslashficrec's Femslash February Challenge.

“Stay still!”

Allison jumps and drops her hand back to her lap, smiling apologetically. “Sorry, my nose is itchy.” 

Lydia sighs heavily and Allison chances a glance her way. Lydia’s glaring at her canvas, lips pursed in disapproval and annoyance. “You’re not in the same position,” she says through gritted teeth.

“Sorry,” Allison says again, trying to remember how she was holding her hands.

Lydia closes her eyes and breathes out slowly through her nose, then gets up and strides over, taking Allison’s hands in hers and positioning them herself. Her grip is firm and fleeting, none of the gentleness Allison’s used to from her girlfriend.

“I really am sorry,” she says quietly. “I’m trying.”

“I told you that you wouldn’t enjoy modeling,” Lydia says, the exasperation in her voice tinged with fondness. “You’re terrible at keeping still.”

Hurt flashes through Allison and she drops her eyes to her lap. “Well sorry I’m not as good as _Erica_ ,” she mutters bitterly.

There’s a moments silence, then Lydia’s grasping Allison’s chin and raising it so she can look her in the eye. “Is that what this is about?” she asks incredulously. “Is that why you were so insistent on doing this? You want to be better than Erica?”

Allison hesitates. “Not _better_.” She shrugs as Lydia’s eyes search her face, feeling heat rise in her cheeks.

“Then what? Allison,” Lydia’s voice softens, “what’s wrong?”

Allison’s face feels like it’s on fire, and she focuses hard on the freckles scattered across Lydia’s nose as she mumbles, “I’m just… I’m afraid you’ll replace me.”

Another long silence.

“Well that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”

Allison’s eyes snap up to Lydia’s.

“I _love_ you. I’ve been in love you for over four years. I don’t care that you don’t like modelling-”

“But you’ve been going on for weeks about how amazing Erica is,” Allison protests. “You’ve been talking about working with her again, and for you that’s like announcing she’s the most beautiful woman you’ve ever met. You _never_ work with the same models twice-”

“ _You_ are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met,” Lydia interrupts firmly, “both physically and otherwise. Erica makes a fantastic model because she can sit still for hours and is always thrilled to even be asked. I like her, and she’s my friend, but you’re the woman I’m going to spend the rest of my life with. A good model isn’t going to change that, and I can’t believe you think it would.”

All objections die on Allison’s tongue and she stares at Lydia. “Spend the rest of your life with?” she says slowly, a smile spreading over her face.

Lydia’s cheeks flush pink, but she nods. “Yes. Now are we past this self-esteem crisis? Can I get back to drawing you now? Because this has already taken ages longer than it should have.”

Allison nods, grinning. “Yes. And Lydia, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too.”

Lydia presses her lips together like she’s trying not to smile. “Good,” she says, “otherwise the rest of this session would be extremely awkward.”


End file.
